Doing Domestic
by Kharma
Summary: The Doctor could have sworn he told Rose that he didn't do domestic.


Title: Doing Domestic

Author: Kharma2815 (Emma)

Summary: The Doctor could have sworn he told Rose that he doesn't do domestic.

Warnings/ Spoilers: None

Rating: Teenage (probably)

Disclaimer: The character of Rose and the Doctor belong to the British Broadcasting Company (BBC). No infringement of copyright is intended or implied.

Archive: Please ask.

Feedback: Yes please. For various reasons, I'm a bit nervous about posting this one.

© Emma Beadle 19/05/05 3.20pm

There was a trainer on its side in one corner of the control room, a half-read magazine laying on the central console and a denim jacket flung haphazardly over the top of a monitor.

"I could have sworn I told her I don't do domestic," the Doctor muttered to himself and practically stalked across the room. "Look at this," he said out loud. "How did she manage to leave one trainer in here? What did she do? Walk around all day only wearing one?"

He picked up the offending item of footwear and stormed out of the control room. "Rose!" he yelled. Rose, naturally, didn't answer him so he tried again. "ROSE!"

"In here," she called from the kitchen. The Doctor strode into the kitchen and confronted his companion.

"Did I or did I not tell you that I don't do domestic?" he demanded and Rose nodded without looking up from the contents of the bowl she was stirring.

"Well, then perhaps you could explain this!"

Rose finally looked at the Doctor before turning her gaze to the trainer in his hand. She looked back up at him and fought not to smile. He was so cute when he was annoyed. "It's a trainer," she said slowly and carefully as if explaining to an idiot.

The Doctor huffed in irritation and slammed the trainer down onto the counter. "I can see it's a trainer! What I want to know is, why is laying around in the control room."

Rose shrugged and went back to stirring the contents of the bowl in front of her. "Don't have the faintest idea."

"What do you mean, you don't know? How can you not know?"

Rose glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "It's your trainer," she said calmly. "You tell me how it ended up in the control room."

The Doctor opened and closed his mouth a few times but nothing came out. "Anything else?" Rose asked.

The Doctor regained his voice. "Okay," he said. "I'll give you the trainer. That doesn't explain the magazine on top of the central console or the jacket flung over the monitor."

Rose finally decided that the bowl was ready and placed it on the tray with the rest of the snack she had been preparing when the Doctor so rudely interrupted her. That done, she turned, leant against the counter and looked him straight in the eye. "That's your fault."

"How is it my fault?" he asked indignantly.

Rose smirked. "Remember yesterday when you decided there were much more fun things we could be doing than sitting around reading magazines?"

The Doctor looked confused for a second and then blushed slightly when he remembered exactly what having more fun entailed. "Oh yeah," he said, a grin spreading across his face at the memory. He glanced at the tray on the table and smirked when he saw the contents. Two bowls sat side by side, one containing neatly chopped pieces of various fruits and the other what looked suspiciously like melted chocolate. "Hungry, Rose?" he asked quietly and Rose felt a shiver run down her spine at the different tone in his voice.

She picked up a piece of apple and dipped it into the chocolate before bringing it to her mouth and slowly licking the chocolate off. "A little," she said, revelling in the fact that he didn't seem able to take his eyes off her. "Why?" she asked innocently. "Did you want to share?"

"Hell, yes!" the Doctor almost growled. He strode across the room, pulled her firmly against him and covered her mouth with his own. The taste of chocolate, apple and Rose made him groan into her mouth and she wrapped one arm around his waist and the other into the hair at the back of his head, pulling him even closer.

When they broke apart for breathe, they were both flushed and breathing hard. "Still, hungry?" he asked. Rose grabbed his head and pulled him back into another kiss instead of answering.

The Doctor suddenly swept her off her feet and into his arms, making Rose squeak in surprise at the suddenness of the move. He turned to leave the room and Rose managed to pull her lips away from his for a moment. "Wait!" she almost yelled. "Forgot something." She leaned down and scooped up the bowl of melted chocolate before grinning up at him.

The Doctor looked quizzical and Rose smirked. "Thought I might get hungry again," she explained and the Doctor grinned at her.

"Fantastic!" he exclaimed as he strode out of the room and into his bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him and dropping her gently on the bed. His last coherent thought for quite a while was, "Doing domestic isn't so bad."

The End.


End file.
